


on the benefits of human touch

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [41]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dialogue Heavy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, more like an ocd attack but theres no tags 4 that so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale often frets over crowley's safety. he considers himself, against all reason, a danger on the list of things that might hurt him. crowley does his best to soothe this train of thought
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 46





	on the benefits of human touch

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its more projection what do u want from me?? money?? good plots?? i dont have that im lazy good night

"touch me, angel." crowley goads him into it. so softly, so forgiving. gentle, accepting of anything that might happen, anything that might occur as a result of their contact. faint, brief puffs of air cloud over aziraphale's shoulder. press into the crux of his trembling throat when crowley nuzzles his head up against his own.

"go on, let it happen. you won't hurt me. i know you won't." he tells him, the dip of reassurance a sinkhole aziraphale can't afford slipping into. one mis-step, one mistake, and it's all over. he'll be tainted, terminally so. wicked and vile, soot to lay the grounds between holy land and clean water. he'll have hurt crowley if he gets this wrong. and it feels so, so _terribly_ easy to get it wrong. he's so frightened, so frightened, so sick from it all.

"that's it. what a brave little thing. my love, my darling." crowley croons into his ear, arms curving around the brink of aziraphale's flinching abdomen. his hands nestle in between his shoulder blades, just stroking, feeling, leaving promises of a better future in every press.

"you're so brave for me." he says.

"'m not." aziraphale tells him. fierce and guilty in his objections.

"you are. you _are_ my angel." crowley's insistent, pushing past the initial resistance, and settling into the soft-skinned wonder he finds when aziraphale finally accepts his fate. going limp, pliant, his former tension a foggy remnant of pungent emotion, barely still clinging on, like dust to a long-forgotten mantle.

aziraphale's breath comes out heavy, tear-stricken. "i feel - i feel like i might - m-might be ill, crowley."

"that's normal. you won't throw up. probably not, at least." crowley says, miracling up a metal basin, just in case. aziraphale nods silently, shuffling into a better position, his head faithfully resting against crowley's flat chest. there's another breath of a miracle, crowley's snapping fingers leaving behind the tender scent of sulphur, smoky ash. aziraphale only thinks it's tender because he associates it so dearly with him. he loves him so very much.

that'll be better now." crowley mumbles, speaking mostly to himself as he tugs a newborn blanket around aziraphale's shoulders. "nice, isn't it?"

"very nice." aziraphale replies, his voice still stuffy, entirely outlined in fear. awfully small, awfully quivering. it breaks crowley's heart to hear.

"you'll stay with me all night, yes? just to make sure you won't do anything stupid." he starts up, the underside of his chin sweetly tickled by aziraphale's curls when his body jostles with laughter.

"of course, my dear." he giggles. "i'll be here as long as you want me."

crowley softens at that, relaxing extensively. "well, i wouldn't offer myself up like that if i were you, angel. i might just want you for all eternity, you know."

and aziraphale seems better. better enough to hold his own. his mouth pulls into an impish, pink grin. wide eyes dried for all the cheeky winking they'll have to get up to.

"lucky for you, i might just want that too."


End file.
